Take Me Away
by DeityOfDeath
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha are the last of the Dog Demon tribe. Sesshomaru decides to create a new generation and since the only one left to help him is his half brother, even if he is only a hanyou. MPREG
1. Chapter 1: I cannot find a way to descri

**Title: Take Me Away  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!   
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are translated lyrics from the song "Take Me Away" by Avril Lavign**

Chapter 1: I cannot find a way to describe it

Another passing of the moon, another night of feeling weak and another night without Kagome and with her our usual band of trouble making misfits. This of course included me. I would usually be with them on a night when I'm at my weakest but stupid pride had once again triumphed over common sense and intellect. Here I was, sitting on the floor of a cramped and dingy shack out in the middle of no where.

I had gotten into another dumb argument with Kagome and she had gotten angry and stormed off to the well and returned to her home, her time and left the rest of us stunned. Immediately after she had left I began to get the cold stares from everyone in Kaede-baba's hut, including Kaede. I tried to defend myself but I knew that I was wrong and being selfish.

I loved Kikyo and part of me still does and I love Kagome. I thought I could leave my love for Kikyo in the past but the moment I saw her I knew that I couldn't. She was dead, or so I thought. Some witch had revived her using Kikyo's ashes and Kagome and yet she hadn't really brought back my Kikyo. The Kikyo that now caused the chasm between Kagome and me was a person who had to consume the souls of others to survive and she did it willingly. The Kikyo I knew wouldn't have willingly sacrificed the souls of others to live the half life she was living now. She would have allowed herself to die.

To a certain extent Kaede-baba, Sango and Miroku understood but for one as young as Shippo, it seemed like a decision to make. I was supposed to leave Kikyo in the past and be with Kagome. I wanted to...but sometimes it's easier said than done. I was selfish because I wanted both. I didn't want to choose one over the other. I wanted everything to be simple and easy and to go my way. But it wasn't easy either way. Choose one and lose the other or risk losing both.

I sat on the damp earth of the shack and wallowed in my self pity and then I heard the familiar voice beyond the door.

"It seems I have founds the scent of some weak and wounded animal, or is it human?"

SESSHOMARU!

The door was kicked open and there he stood in all his pale arrogant beauty with the bright starry sky at his back like an accentuating backdrop. He had a cool and calculating gleam in his gold eyes and something else that looked very predatory and primitive. His long silvery white locks blew like spiders silk in the wind and his usually emotionless lips turned slightly upward in what resembled a smile or grin.

I stood and glared at him, backing up cautiously against the rotted wood panels of the back wall. My black bangs covered my violet eyes, obscuring my view and hiding the thoughts that ran rampant across my face and were expressed in my eyes. I felt the wind blow my hair out of the way when he entered the shack with demonic speed and stopped in front of me. He raised his hand and slashed it across my neck before I could react.

I felt throbbing pain sting and raised my left hand to my neck, pressing it against the burning area. I felt a warm liquid seep between my fingers and when I pulled my hand away and held it in front of my face I saw it covered in my cooling crimson blood. I stared at the red on my hands in disbelief and then I looked back up into my brother's calm eyes as he licked the blood from his elongated nails turned claws.

"You bastard!"

"And you are as well," he replied slightly amused.

I couldn't think and my mind and thoughts began to go fuzzy. My eyes started to blur and white blotchy dots danced in my vision. Then it occurred to me.

"Poison..."

"You never were very bright. I hope it isn't hereditary."

I felt my legs give out and the floor suddenly seemed very close. I felt the cool damp ground against my cheek and then it all went dark.

To be continued!

My first Inu Yasha fic! YAY!


	2. Chapter 2: It's there inside

**Title: Take Me Away  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!   
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are translated lyrics from the song "Take Me Away" by Avril Lavign**

Chapter 2: It's there inside

I opened my eyes and noticed two things, 1. I was alive and 2. I felt like shit. I looked around and saw what looked like the walls of a cave and upon seeing the crude cast iron bars I realized it was a prison of some sort. I tried to move but my body felt drained and heavy. I also felt warm and flushed. My stomach and the area below it ached and yet a pool of tickling warmth had taken over.

I noticed that my fire rat coat was gone and that something heavy hung from my neck. I reached up and held what felt like a smooth and polished yin and yang sign which hung from a thick leather thing that had been tightened like a choker or collar.

"I see that you're finally awake."

I looked up and into the calm face of my older half brother.

"Do you like your new trinket?"

"What is it?"

"Before I tell you what it is, let me just say that I do this not out of any love for you or anything similar to such petty emotions but to carry on the lineage and continue the blood line of the dog demon tribe."

"What nonsense bullshit are you spouting!"

"It seems that you and I are the last of our tribe and that isn't saying much. At least when mentioning you it doesn't."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, I know. Our tribe's fate sits on my shoulders and those of an impure hanyou."

While he talked the warm tickling sensation intensified almost unbearably and I was surprised to find my body betraying me. Each time he spoke and each whiff I got of him my length to grow and harden. Places deep inside were silently calling out to be filled, to be filled with what echoed in my mine, but I knew what or who it wanted to be filled by.

My body was responding to Sesshomaru!

I closed my eyes and willed my body to stop reacting. I was attracted to women! Women with large breasts that filled you palms. Women whose plump bottoms that are soft and yielding under my palms. Women like Kagome and Kikyo! Sure, I wasn't as overzealous about it like Miroku but my preference was still known. The very thought that another male could cause my current reaction shocked and unnerved me. What was even more disturbing was the fact that my reaction was to my very own brother, my flesh and blood! Even if we were born to different mothers we were still sired by the same father.

As if sensing my aching need and the chaos within, he approached and leaned in close whispering into my right ear.

"You are going to carry on our bloodline and you will do it using your very own body."

He ran his hands along my back and wrapped them around my body putting my back flush against his chest. I could feel the hard prodding of his arousal against my lower back.

"That's...not possible..." I struggled with each word because his hands wandered along my chest and lower as he disrobed me with swift and talented hands and fingers.

"Ah...but it is little brother. That stone you wear around your neck makes it all very possible. That stone is known as the Hikari no Ai."

"Hi...Hikari No Ai...?"

He moved his hands over my now bare chest stopping to massage and pinch at my overly sensitive nipples. I reacted instinctively and pushed my body against his wantonly. The need to be filled grew stronger the more he touched me.

"Yes, the Hiakari no Ai, the light of love. It's as old as the land, or so the legend says. It is said that two demons had fallen in love and wanted children of their own so they sought to find a way to overcome the obstacles nature had set. They had searched and searched until rumor of a stone with amazing abilities reached their ears. At the time they assumed it was the Shikon No Tama and decided to go seek it out."

Sesshomaru stopped talking as he slid my pants off and tossed them aside like discarded trash.

"Upon finding the jewel they discovered it did little more than because any being or animal to go into heat, enraged by the latest disappointment one of the demons smashed the jewel into small shards. A voice told them to swallow the shards and so they did. In a panicked and frenzy they copulated and in a months time it was revealed that both were expecting. Upon delivering their offspring they both found shiny tama shaped stones in the palm of their offspring's hands. The stories were passed down from generation to generation and so were the stones. The stones had been in crowns, scepters and necklaces."

"And you happened to find both of them?"

"No. I killed the rat demon that had the very stone around your neck and here we are."

"D...ooo...don't you need both stones for it to work?"

"Only if both parties want to conceive. I don't plan to be burdened with that particular job but you are always surrounded by others who are willing to protect you and you're not busy with anything currently. I mean last time I peeked in on you, you were having a lovers quarrel. If you can afford such a luxury than you can be the bitch."

"Ah...ah...no...No don't!"

He ran those slim fingers along my length and a mix of lust and need controlled by the stone at my throat forced me to my knees. I was shocked as my own body betrayed me as I leaned down on my hands and knees and presented myself to him. I turned my head and saw him grin as he slid his clothing off and set it aside. I felt the press of something hot and hard at the crevice of my bottom. My mind screamed for it to stop and yet my body responded with excitement and pushed back against that hot hardness causing it to slip past my cheeks and closer to my virgin opening. I felt his hands part my round globes and then I felt that big thick hotness at my opening. I let out embarrassing pants and moans and pitiful mewls of want, begging him to do the unthinkable.

He thrust in hard and fast in quick motion and I felt a painful tearing and burning in that area that was almost indescribable. I had gasped and called out in pain and I knelt on the floor fighting for breath as hot tears trailed down my cheeks. I expected the pain to continue just as I expected him to continue to move, but he didn't. He ran his hands tenderly along my back and bottom almost soothingly. He reached under me and grabbed my now softening member and began to stroke it so that pleasure pooled once again in my body. My tears had begun to dry up and soon I was panting and gasping in pleasure once again.

Without a word or warning he began to move in a slow pumping rhythm. The pain began to border on pleasure and with a deep thrust he hit something inside of me that caused stars to dance in my vision. With a loud moan I called out my pleasure and he did it again. He soon began to angle his thrusts so that he hit that spot repeatedly. The pleasure was overwhelming and soon a feeling hot me. It was like a million butterflies fluttering in my body in ticklish pleasure and then they exploded through an exit. I felt a hot warmth flood out of my body and at the same time deep inside of me I felt Sesshomaru stiffen and grow even larger and then he vibrated deep inside of me and something hot filled me. I knelt there for what seemed like forever but he never pulled out.

"Can...Can we...can you...?"

"We are of the dog demon tribe, what happens when dogs mate?"

My mind went blank and then it occurred to me. We were stuck! We could be like this for an hour or more! I had no idea what to do or say but I had to do something, my knees were sore and most likely rubbed raw and my back was beginning to hurt. Before I could open my mouth to say anything I felt his arms wrap around my waist and then we shifted. I found myself sitting in his lap and the new position caused him to slide deeper inside. I gasped and felt him move and reach to get something. I saw my clothes lay next to us and then he moved so that we were lying atop of our clothes on our sides, my back against his chest. I felt tired and as my body grew cooled it began to get chilly. I felt my body shiver involuntarily and then the soft fur lined kimono belonging to Sesshomaru covered my body.

I closed my eyes and felt his arms wrap around my body. I would have been surprised but in such a close proximity with no where to lay his arms it was probably the only way to get comfortable. I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

To Be Continued...

Someone said that Inu Yasha has violet/purple eyes when he's in human form but I'm pretty sure that in the manga he still has golden eyes. I'll do research to see. If I'm wrong I'll just fix it and repost.

Work 1 job now but I am clocking crazy hours. First week was 48, then 58 and this week I am clocking in 69 hours. I wrote this fic on paper with pencil at work.


	3. Chapter 3: All I Do is Hide

**Title: Take Me Away  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!   
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are translated lyrics from the song "Take Me Away" by Avril Lavign**

Chapter 3: All I Do is Hide

I had woken the next day feeling empty. I was still laying on the floor as naked as the day I was born with my red fire rat coat covering me and the rest of my clothes lay beneath me soiled from the night be fore's love making, if you could call it that.

I slowly sat up and saw that the bars were open and that I was free to leave. I reached up and explored my neck. I found the choker with the stone still in place as well as a healing scar shaped like three jagged lines. I stood up and slowly slid on my clothes, careful not to move too fast or the wrong way. It was going to be hell using the bathroom for the next few days.

I walked out of the barred area and walked until I was at the entrance of a cave. I stared down at a view of trees for as far as the eye could see. I decided that I would take my time and slowly climb and walk down off the mountain instead of my usual run and jump routine. By the time I had managed to reach the bottom it was late afternoon.

Tired and sore, I found a soft patch of grass beside a stream and sat down. I stripped off my clothes and went to the stream and washed them thoroughly. I hung them up to dry on nearby tree branches and then went into the stream and began to wash myself. I cleaned myself from my white ears and silvery hair to my chest and toes. Once I finished I settled on the soft grass and slept lightly. I occasionally had the feeling I was being watched but when I looked around, sniffed the air and listened nothing was odd or out of place.

When the sky dawned I dressed and continued towards what I knew as home. I happened upon a village by noon and by the afternoon I was wandering through the familiar farmland that lay before Kaede-baba's home. I slowed my walking pace and debated on whether to enter and act like nothing had happened. To act like I hadn't been raped by my brother and that we hadn't spent the night in each others arms. To act like the charm around my neck wasn't there and that the possibility I was now carrying pups was impossible. I decided it was best I wait so I wandered into the nearby fields and plucked a vegetable or two from a garden before I wandered into the woods and sought out my tree. The tree I had spent so...many years pinned to thanks to Naraku's scheming and Kikyo's arrow.

I jumped up and found a comfortable branch to settle on and then sat and ate my stolen vegetables in peace. When night fell I found myself once again in an uneasy sleep. The feeling of being watched nagged at me and once or twice I gave into temptation and glanced around the woods nervously, my nose in overdrive and my ears straining to hear any sound.

I stayed in my tree and slept horribly until a familiar and grizzled old voice called out to me.

"Inu Yasha! Do ye' plan to stay in that tree for another night or do ye' plan on coming down like a civilized being and joining us for breakfast?"

I looked down at Kaede and nodded and slapped on a large grin, "I'm coming you old hag."

She shook her head and smiled as she began a slow walk towards her home. I hopped down and winced. I wasn't aware a hiss of pain had escaped until I felt a calculating look in my direction.

"Did ye' get hurt in a fight or did ye' do something stupid?"

"Nothing I can't heal and that won't heal in a day or two, unlike you wimpy humans."

She gave another calculating look and then continued to walk. I followed her at a bit slower pace and when we reached her hut I could see Sango and Miroku sitting on the porch.

"Kaede's home and she's brought a stray with her," called out Miroku.

The sound of feet running on wood reached my ears and suddenly Kagome and Shippo were in the doorway followed by Kirara. Kagome looked surprised and relieved while Shippo looked happy and relieved. I watched as Kagome stepped down off the porch and I felt guilt and shame wash over me. I should tell her, I should tell them all but I'm not ready to just yet.

Kagome approached and I expected her to be soft spoken and sorry, but then again maybe that was more a wish or an ideal. Instead she started yelling and ranting about how irresponsible I was by leaving during a time when I was at my weakest. I heard her getting near the end of her speech and I began to worry. I knew what was coming and I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground and have my sore body jostled.

When all I heard was silence I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me in shocked silence including Kagome. I decided that I had been humiliated enough so I walked past them and into Karede's hut. I saw bowls of rice set out with plates of grilled fish. I grabbed a bowl and a plate and ate quickly. I left my empty bowl and plate on the table and then grabbed an errant blanket and a cushion and placed the cushion on the floor against the wall in a corner. I saw my Tesusaiga and realized that I had been irresponsible because I had left my means of protection in Kaede's hut. I grabbed it and pulled it close. I draped the blanket over myself and fell into a peaceful slumber for the first time in four days.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: I wish that it would just g

**Title: Take Me Away  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!   
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are translated lyrics from the song "Take Me away" by Avril Lavign**

Chapter 4: I wish that it would just go away

I have trouble staying awake and I always feel weak. I haven't left Kaede-baba's hut in over two weeks. It's been over a month since I've been with Sesshomaru and only my appetite and habits have changed. For a week or two after I returned I went with Kagome and the others on their expeditions but when the smell of breakfast caused me to be violently ill or the smell of something bad hit my sensitive nose had the same reaction the others began to worry. It calmed a bit once I was back at Kaede's but then the exhaustion started. I slept and occasionally ate and if I was lucky, what I ate would stay down.

Today was one of my unlucky days. Everything I ate returned to haunt me and it was bad enough that I couldn't even sleep.

"Come Inu Yasha, drink this tea. It'll help calm your stomach."

I sat up and took the offered cup from her hand and sipped it gingerly. When I didn't have the urge to gag I deemed it helpful and downed the rest.

"Is it helping?"

"Yes, Thanks Ba-chan."

"Peculiar...we tried two herbal teas for upset stomachs and neither seemed to help and the tea that did help is a cure for women who are experiencing morning sickness."

I suddenly felt sick again. I knew what color I gained back was once again gone.

"Would the jewel around your neck have anything to do with it?"

I looked down into the empty tea cup in my hands and nodded.

"And who would the other father be?"

I sat quietly for a moment and then talked softly, "Did you know that the dog demon tribe has been almost completely eliminated?"

"Aye, not just the dog demon tribe either. There is talk that the demon tribes are either being killed off because of their own stupidity, the demon hunters have them on their list of because Naraku is either having them join with him or destroying them."

"Sesshomaru is the last full blood dog demon."

"But you still carry their blood."

I had the urge to laugh. I carried more than their blood; I now carried the next generation. She watched me in a calculating manner and then suddenly her eyes widened.

"You carry inside ye' his pups!"

I sat my cup down and then lay down the futon Kaede had set up for me in the corner of the room.

"Happened the night ye' left didn't it? That would explain the wound on your neck, the slow movements and the new neck wear."

I sat up suddenly and stared in horror at Kagome who stood in the entrance way. I turned back around and stared at the wall.

"You could have told us Inu Yasha. This is not something you should bear yourself."

"So who didn't overhear," I asked slightly angered.

"Unfortunately for you, we all heard," said Miroku.

"Are you going to have more than one," asked Shippo shyly.

"I don't know."

"We'll be able to tell if he carries more than one as the months go by," said Kaede.

"How will the baby be born," asked Shippo.

"Naturally. A different exit, mind you."

I shuddered at the thought. The making had hurt enough and the thought of something bigger than that exiting through there had to be ten times worse.

"Don't think on it too much just yet, Inu Yasha. Sleep and gain your strength for the months ahead."

To Be Continued...

Thanks for the suggestions and help. I did change the eye color to violet in chapter one and I will repost it. Well it's off to work.

Kat


	5. Chapter 5: What would you do?

**Title: Take Me Away  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!   
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are translated lyrics from the song "Take Me away" by Avril Lavign**

Chapter 5: What would you do?

Pregnancy was as hard as it looked.

It looked like I had swallowed a watermelon or two and I was only in my fifth month. Shippo and Kirara were always at my side when they weren't traveling with Kagome and the others. Since the pups started moving the two would sit on my lap with their heads or hands on my extended stomach. At first it irritated me and after a while and lots of incessant bothering and begging I finally gave in. Today was no different. I sat on the hill overlooking the village and beside me sat Shippo with Kirara beside him.

"Has Kaede-bachan found out how many you're having yet?"

"No! I am not letting her squeeze me like a lemon so that everyone can know."

Shippo laughed, "But Kaede-bachan said if you let her she'll know how many blankets, baskets and sets of nappies to make."

The very thought of changing nappies and feedings gave me the heebie jeebies. Sesshomaru wanted to continue our line so he'd better be willing to care for our pups. I would hunt him down if I have to.

"Do I get to be their big brother?"

I looked down at Shippo's eager face and grinned, "Only if you'll be a babysitter."

"It's a deal!"

"Inu Yasha! Shippo! Kirara! Dinner!"

Shippo and Kirara jumped up and ran down the hill towards Kagome, both jumping with excitement. I sat and watched until the sound of leaves crackling and a familiar smell caught my attention.

"Not running to get your food? Or are you still having trouble keeping things down?"

"I was wondering when you'd make your appearance."

"Is my brother not happy to see me? Or are the hormones making you cranky?"

I growled and turned to face him, "You want over six little pups using your bladder as a bed? How about the backaches, swollen feet or the fact that I have to deliver them out of the same place you entered to put them there?"

Sesshomaru was smiling at my ranting and it infuriated me.

"Females have been doing it for centuries."

"Most females have assistance of some sort!"

"And you don't?"

I wanted to scream that most females had husbands, lovers, consorts or some male figure to support them financially and emotionally but it seemed weak. It made me feel weak that I needed someone like that. Even women who on the off chance didn't have that support had their mothers or sisters or even both. I had none. I had friends and acquaintances but it wasn't the same.

"Fine! The pups will be raised among humans and if they grow up thinking Kagome's their mother then that's even better!"

I felt the stress and anger pouring out of me and I fought to breathe after my rant. I stood to leave but a pain unlike any I had felt before laced through my back and midsection. I doubled over and wrapped my arms around myself as the pain worsened and I fought for each breath and tried to think through the pain and panic. I felt arms wrap around me and a hoarse voice whispering in my ears. The pain lessened and then stopped.

"Yes, I can see that you'll need more than the girl and her friends. I had wanted you close to the Priestess Kaede but I see that you need 'more'."

He lifted me up and into his arms," I shall take you somewhere safe little brother and we will await the arrival of our pups there."

I folded in on myself and closed my eyes. It was wrong to feel anything for him other than a familial love and the hate that had grown between us, but what could I do? We're already in too far. I carry his pups and even with his seed routed inside of me I yearn for him to fill me again.

To Be Continued...

I really need to stop typing this up when I get home from work. I'm making all sorts of mistakes... -- Bleh... The debate on Inu Yasha's eyes is OVER! I fixed it so no more! I beg of you!

:CRIES:

I hate to say it but you guys are pickier than the HP fans who give me reviews. ;;

In the words of Dr. Evil, "Toss me a frickin' bone here!"

Kat


	6. Chapter 6: If you knew

**Title: Take Me Away  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!   
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are translated lyrics from the song "Take Me away" by Avril Lavign**

Chapter 6: If you knew

I had fallen asleep and when I had woken up I found myself eye to eye, face to face with a young girl with bright eyes and an even brighter smile. She looked familiar; I had seen her with Sesshomaru and Jaken before. She wore an average yukata and had her sides pulled up in a pony tail atop her head. It seemed my brother wasn't as much a human hater as he claimed to be.

She carefully leaned back so that she was sitting on her haunches and gave me a toothy smile.

"You're awake! Sesshomaru-sama and the funny looking doctor said you would wake up but Rin was worried!"

"Rin, is that your name?"

"Yes! I'm Rin and your Sesshomaru-sama's little brother!"

"Who was this doctor and what did he do and say?"

"He was really tall and chubby and he had ears like yours! He had a mask over his eyes like this," said Rin as she made circles with her thumbs and pointer finger and put them over her eyes. A Tannuki! (Relative of the racoon)

"He played with you hands and tummy and then said your pups were fine and gave Sesshomaru-sama some medicine for you. Rin asked if I could guard you and he nodded!"

This child was way too excited. God help me if I have more than one like her.

I felt movement as my children fought for space inside of me. I knew that I was definitely having at least three. It had nothing to do with "mother's intuition" and everything to do with their movements. I would feel anywhere to two or three movements at once. They were active and that told me that they were healthy.

I sat and looked around. I was in a large, very well decorated room. It reminded me of the place I grew up in. I sat in a large comfortable bed with many blankets and pillows and tied at the head and end of the bed were white curtains. Expensive dressers, a long mirror and a dressing table adorned with containers of various shapes and sizes included some of the furniture that filled the room, chairs and sofas were here and there as well.

"Jaken told Rin that this room belonged to a human princess."

It occurred to me now that this room did look familiar. It had been a room I had seen a few times in my life. It was my mother's room when she visited my father. We were in one of my father's many homes. I slid my legs over the side of the bed and realized I wasn't wearing my usual red outfit but a soft ivory colored kimono and Hakama. My extended stomach was very noticeable.

"Can Rin feel?"

What was up with everyone wanting to touch and feel! I looked at her for a moment and then I grinned and nodded, "C'mere imp."

She hopped off the bed and ran around to face me. Her jumping off the bed had caused me to bounce and now the pups within decided to do some bouncing of their own. I took Rin's hand and placed it where you could feel the most movement.

"Wow! Rin feels them moving! When will they be able to come out and play with Rin?"

Before I could answer a calm and clear voice replied, "In five or six months."

I watched as Sesshomaru entered the room and stood near us, watching Rin pout at the answer; her hand still in place on my stomach.

"But I'm five months along and Kaede,"

"Nine months is how long it takes for a human to develop. Demons are far more complicated. Most demon pregnancies last eleven months. Most hanyou pregnancies vary. I believe your mother gave birth to you a day or two before she hit ten months, or that's what my mother told me."

I suddenly felt very tired and shocked. It must have shown because I heard him tell Rin that his lizard like creatures needed tending to. I heard he door click shut and then felt him standing there, a few feet in front of me. I stared at the floor and tried to ignore the weight of his stare.

"Does a month or two more bother you?"

When he said it I felt dumb for the fact that I had reacted in such a way. It was kind of funny.

"You carry three or four moving pups for ten or eleven months and deal with the stares, backaches, constant bathroom trips, mood swings, inability to be graceful, swollen feet and hormones and then we'll talk. Second thought, how about we do just that! We'll need more than one litter to continue our line so you get to be the carries the next time!"

"The doctor said not to get excited, it's bad for you and the pups."

I glared at him and pushed up off the bed into a standing position and walked past him. He followed a few feet until I reached the bathroom; or the room that contained the chamber pot, and closed the door in his face. I relieved my aching bladder and then cleaned my hands. I opened the door and found Sesshomaru standing there with his usual emotionless expression in place. He faced away from me and began walking down the hall. He stopped and turned around to look at me. I got the message loud and clear; "follow".

So I did, at a slower pace. He walked with a strong confident pace while I waddled after him. My once confident stride had gone making me now resemble a goofy kabuki actor.

He turned into a room and upon following after him I had entered a dining room area with a grand table stacked with plates of food. He sat at the head of the table and looked pointedly at me. I looked and saw that there were no cushions on the floor except for a large pile to the right of him. I waddled over and slowly settled myself comfortably. I sniffed cautiously to make sure nothing would make me ill and then I reached for the nearest item. We ate in silence and the few times I would glance in his direction he would be sitting there, watching me as I ate with an indifferent look upon his face. I would finish one item and when I looked up another full bowl or plate would be sitting where I had sat my last empty bowl or plate. I knew it had to have been him but how he did it without a sound or I noticing his movement was mind boggling. Perhaps I was so into eating that I hadn't noticed.

When I had eaten my fill I leaned back and rested a bit to allow my stomach and food settle. When a few minutes had passed I heard the rustle of clothing and then a pale arm with well manicured nails was thrust in front of me. I followed the path of the hand to wrist, arm, shoulder and finally that emotionless face. I looked at the hand once again before grasping it. Once my hand was in his he helped to pull me into a standing position.

"Let's go for a walk."

A man of few words...I hated that!

We left the building and walked out into the vast yard with its large koi ponds, lovely wisterias, weeping willows and Sakura trees. Many flowers covered the ground with an occasional wooden pagoda where you could retreat from the sun.

As we walked memories from my childhood surfaced and I recalled running through the grass and getting scolded by the gardener for trampling his flowers that he tended with care, patience and endless hours. Climbing and hiding in the tress, trying to bare handedly catch koi; which ended with me falling into the pond, and me playing with a red ball? A rare gift from my father who I can't remember ever meeting, though I always loved the ball.

Suddenly the idea hit me. I knelt and took a deep sniff. I walked over the old bridge that crossed the largest koi pond and continued to sniff and search. I heard Sesshomaru's footsteps as he followed at a distance. I stopped when I reached a large group of Iris' and reached carefully into them, pulling out dingy dirt and muck covered sphere shaped object. I walked over to the koi pond and gingerly dipped it into the water. Once all the muck and dirt was off I tossed it into the air and caught it. My smile must have been huge because I could feel my cheek muscles tighten. I trotted over to the bridge and bounced it a few times, grinning even more when I saw that it bounced just as it had when I was little, though it practically fit in the palm of my hand now. When I had been little it nearly filled my arms.

"What is that decrepit thing?"

"It's my ball," at his questioning look I elaborated, "I used to play with it out here in the yard."

"What use does it have now?"

I had the urge to bounce it against his thick skull and then say, "Stress reliever". Instead I humored him.

"I could give it to the pups."

"We could buy them new ones."

The urge to play dodge ball with his head was growing.

"It has memories," before he could respond I walked past him.

I found myself walking to a high porch and oddly enough I found myself starring at a smiling Rin.

"Can Rin play?"

I grinned and nodded. She took a hop off the porch and landed in the grass. She smiled and cheered as she ran a few feet away and then turned to face me with arms wide open.

"Rin's ready!"

I tossed her the ball and she caught it happily singing that she had caught it before she threw it back to me. It was enjoyable and kept us both entertained. Eventually I became tired and said that I was going to rest my eyes. When I woke up I was laying on the wooden porch with a pillow beneath my head and a small blanket covering my body. I was surprised to find Rin's small body under the blanket and cuddled against me and my extended stomach. I watched her sleep and was amazed to see the serene expression on her face.

"Is she a bother?"

I glanced up and saw Sesshomaru watching the two of us, "No, I'm just amazed she can be so quiet."

"If you ask her she'll listen."

"But that's not natural. Kids are supposed to be loud, obnoxious and overactive."

He quietly nodded and continued to observe us before speaking, "Dinner is prepared."

I sat up and gently shook Rin's shoulder and watched as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her tiny fisted hands.

"It's chow time shrimp."

"Yay! Food! Food! Come eat with Rin, come eat with Rin! Please?"

I sat up and stretched before I struggled into a standing position. Once I was standing Rin took my hand and lead me into the dining room. Sesshomaru stood at the head of the table and motioned to the same set of pillows I had sat on when I had eaten that afternoon. I sat down and found plates pushed in my direction from both Sesshomaru and Rin, who had taken a seat beside me.

I noticed that each in their own way was making sure that both I and the pups were cared for. I also began to notice how much the two had in common. Both were attention deprived and lonely. Rin acted cheerful to hide it and Sesshomaru hid it behind a mask of indifference, both so alike and yet so different. Both had found their missing piece in each other. She had managed to soften a few of his rough edges.

When we had eaten our fill he had once again rested a few minutes before beckoning me to follow and of course Rin did as well. We walked around the now dark and lantern lit yard. I watched as Rin chased the fireflies occasionally yelping with surprise and happiness when she caught one. It brought back memories of my own childhood spent catching fireflies in this very yard and couldn't help but smile.

After an hour we wondered back inside and Sesshomaru took out a "Go" board. He set it up and we played for a while before I once again grew tired and were escorted to bed, the Go board left as it was on the table. I was led into my room and to my bed and helped out of my outer robes before I lay down on the soft blankets. I felt someone pull the blankets up and over my body before I began to drift off. I heard my door softly click shut and as I fell into a deep sleep I felt myself wondering just who my brother was and what I had yet to learn about him.

To Be Continued...

Guess what!

I finally got my laptop! Guess what that means!

More updates! Not too many though. My goal is to send off a one of my original stories to a publisher by 2007. Wish me luck!

Kat


	7. Chapter 7: All the pain I thought I kn

**Title: Take Me Away  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!   
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are translated lyrics from the song "Take Me away" by Avril Lavign**

Chapter 7: All the pain I thought I knew

The next few months were the same as my first few days. I was treated like the wife or concubine of a demon of royal blood and in a way that's what I basically was. There were a few differences, mainly just the ways we interacted. We had longer conversations and little by little we learned more of each other. We shared stories from our childhood and how we had met our odd band of friends and acquaintances. I learned a little about our father from Sesshomaru but most of it was from here said from what his own mother had told him.

I had sent a few letters to Kagome and the gang explaining as much as I could and telling them not to worry. I had Rin and Jaken deliver it and since then I've yearned to visit. I am past the point of visiting anyone now. I'm huge and my stomach has turned into one giant mass of movement. I spend a good portion of my day in bed now, although the past few days I have been filled with a new energy. It's gotten warm again and spring is almost upon us. I am glad that my pups will be spring pups. Even though it is almost Spring I have gathered all of the blankets and pillows that are not in use and piled them high atop my bed. Rin helped search and gather them for me and the whole time Sesshomaru just stood or sat somewhere off to the side and watched, his expression the same as always but I'm pretty sure there was a hint of a smirk or smile playing on his lips while he watched.

For the most part I ignored him even though part of me wanted to cuddle and nuzzle him and get the comfort and support that something deep inside of me wanted. He was there or always close enough so that should I have need of him he was just a holler away. He even went as far as to sit in a chair in my bedroom while I cleaned the room three or four times. He called it "nesting" behavior. At one point in-between my cleaning and resting in my nest of blankets and pillows a guest had shown up. My spy. I mean helper, Rin had told me.

I heard a knock at the door and realized soon enough who this guest was here to see.

"Whaddya' want?"

The door opened and Sesshomaru walked in followed by the doctor Rin had described for me months before.

"The doctor would like to examine you."

I glared at Sesshomaru and then turned my glare on the doctor, "I don't want to be examined and I'm not leaving the bed!"

"You're getting close to ten months so we would like to examine you and see how you're progressing," said the doctor.

"I'm progressing fine, go away."

The doctor was about to reply when the whole place shook violently.

"What the hell?"

I climbed out of bed and struggled to stand with all the weight I now carried.

"Doctor stay here with him while I go see what's happening! If anything happens to him or my pups you will pay with your own life."

Sesshomaru stalked from the room just as it shook again. I stood shakily and waddled to the window. Once there I looked out and saw lot's of lower demons attacking the house. Standing further behind them stood Naraku, a rapturous smile on his face.

"We've got to go, we've got to go! sesshomaru-sama says to leave through the passage way," yelled a panicked Rin as she ran into the room.

'What about him?"

"He told Rin to take you and the doctor through the passageway."

I nodded and grabbed a thicker outer robe and put it on and then nodded to Rin, "Lead the way."

Even if I had wanted to help I couldn't. I was unable to run let alone able to attack and defend myself. I would be more of a hindrance than help.

We followed Rin into Sesshomaru's room and watched as she pulled a large painting or a gorgeous female demon that resembled Sesshomaru, causing it to swing open like a door. We climbed through and walked through a dark hallway with white washed walls that after a few minutes walking soon became stone walls and then became rocky stone walls of a cave. I walked and felt my feet ache and soon my back joined them. I felt anxious and worried. My anxiousness began to grow and then a sharp pain laced through my back and around my midsection. I bit my cheek to keep from gasping and continued to walk, although at a slower pace. The pain ended and I felt winded and weary but I kept walking. It seemed like a few minutes had gone by and I thought for sure that the pain had gone away but it hit again. I bit my cheeks and tried not to make a sound. Rin and the doctor lead the way so neither noticed my back straightening or the slower pace with which I walked and if they had they wrote it off as stress on my feet due to my pups.

The pain continued and each time it grew stronger. I could have cried out in happiness when we reached the opening of the cave and stared out at a beach with white sand and pale blue water. I would have made a happy snarky comment but the mother of all the pains hit and shot through my back and around my midsection causing me to cry out and fall to my knees in the soft sand. I panted trying to ease the pain and noticed the doctor was at my side with his hand on my wrist counting softly. When the pain ended I noticed his hand had left my wrist and he was staring intently at me through the black mask of his tannuki face.

"I had a feeling it would be today. How long have you been having pains?"

"For an hour, maybe more," I said through clenched teeth as the pain began to end away.

"I think its time you let me check you," he said as he helped me stand and led me back to the cave entrance.

"But...what about Rin?"

"Rin, stand guard right outside the cave and yell for us if anything or anyone should appear," said the doctor as he pushed me into a sitting position onto a large flat rock near the mouth of the cave.

"Yes, sir!"

I glared at Rin's back and then watched as the doctor did a quick exam, checking everything from my stomach to my back and then he cleared his throat, "I'm going to need you to disrobe from the waist down and lay back,"

I felt my cheeks redden and I would have argued if my stomach hadn't started top tighten with the oncoming pain of another contraction. The doctor didn't wait for my answer; instead he pushed me back and opened my robes enough just so that he could pull off my hakama pants. I felt him spread my legs and the pressure lessened some. I felt his hands probe and examine the area that hadn't been touched since Sesshomaru had put me in this state. As the contraction ended he shook his head.

"Your little ones picked a bad time and place to be born. I give it an hour or less before the first is born."

I felt myself begin to panic. It was too soon and the scent of death and destruction was too close for comfort. I wanted to yell for Sesshomaru to be here at my side, while the rational side screamed to get away and find a safe place to deliver my pups. I sat up slowly and wrapped my robe around my body so that nothing could be seen. My outer robe was long enough that it touched the sandy earth.

"Doc, I need you to take Rin to Kaede-baba and tell her what's happening. Rin knows the way, right Rin?"

"RIGHT!"

"Make sure Kagome; the girl in weird clothes, Miroku the monk and Sango the demon slayer are with her. I want you to bring them here."

"But you and the pups..."

"You said I have an hour or less so make it back here by then."

"Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if anything happens to you or his pups," he said panicked.

"Then you'd better get going."

He nodded and then a puff of smoke surrounded him. When it cleared a large yellow ogre looking beast floated above the ground.

"Let's go Rin! Hop on!"

Rin did as she was told and they flew away from the entrance of the cave and high into the air. I watched until there was nothing left of them to see and then I grabbed my Hakama and stood up. I needed a safer place to hide and give birth and this cave wasn't it so I walked out of the cave and on the edge of a cliff wall. Another pain caused me to stop and I knelt in the sand as it tore through my body and I breathed through it. When it ended I pushed to my feet and drudged on. I had found a smaller cave and hurried to it. I sniffed and listened for any signs of danger and upon finding none entered the cave. I walked until I saw a small lit area in the distance went towards it and discovered a small once occupied area where a small hole on the cave ceiling allowed light to enter and made this part of the cave a tad bit warmer.

I picked a spot on the cave floor that was heavily covered in sand and slid off my long outer robe and laid it on the ground in front of me. I knelt on it and was about to lay on it when another pain hit. Something was different about this pain and I realized what as a thick liquid poured from my body. It was as if I had a bubble filled with water inside of me and the pressure building in my body had finally caused it to burst soaking my thighs. It was then that I also felt a new pressure that pushed its way down to my lower body and rested at the only exit available.

My pups were coming! They were really coming!

I knelt on just my knees and moved my two remaining robes out of the way, taking the second layer off completely. I took my right hand and felt the area where the most pressure resided. I felt something slick and hard pressing at my opening and as the next pain hit I took a deep breath and bore down and felt the tearing pain as I fought to push out the pressure. A metallic smell filled my nostrils and I knew there was blood. If it got worse the smell would waft and others would be able to smell it and follow its scent back to me. I was unable to defend myself and I was barely able to move. If something or someone attacked I was screwed.

The pain ended and I fought to catch my breath. No sooner had I caught my breath it hit again and I struggled to stay kneeling in the hopes that gravity would help. My hand stayed where it had been placed and it was now that I could feel a head taking shape. The sound of someone entering the cave and the smell of blood caused my panic to rise but the pain intensified rendering me helpless. The sound neared and I fought to deliver my first pup. As the sound and smell moved even closer I felt the head slip from my body and when that person stood there starring at me I almost cried out in relief.

To Be Continued...

Evil? Moi? Nahh...


	8. Chapter 8: All my thoughts lead back to

**Title: Take Me Away  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!   
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are translated lyrics from the song "Take Me away" by Avril Lavign**

Chapter 8: All my thoughts lead back to you

The pain ended and I fought to catch my breath. No sooner had I caught my breath it hit again and I struggled to stay kneeling in the hopes that gravity would help. My hand stayed where it had been placed and it was now that I could feel a head taking shape. The sound of someone entering the cave and the smell of blood caused my panic to rise but the pain intensified rendering me helpless. The sound neared and I fought to deliver my first pup. As the sound and smell moved even closer I felt the head slip from my body and when that person stood there starring at me I almost cried out in relief.

Sesshomaru stood there with a look of surprise or astonishment on his usual emotionless face. He walked closer and as he neared the shoulders and body of our first pup slid from my body. I knelt there on shaky legs and lifted our first pup into my arms and used my fingers to clear the mouth and nose before giving our son a smack on his bottom causing him to cry.

"Mind cutting the cord?"

He stared at me for a moment and then unsheathed a small dagger and did as asked. I felt another pain begin and held his messy son out to him. He gave me a bewildered look and I growled at him as the pain hit again.

"Take him! I have others to deliver!"

He took our small son in his arms and held him one handed while he slid his outer robe off and placed it on the cave floor a few feet away. He grabbed my second robe and wrapped it around our son as he attempted to clean him off.

My feet gave out and I fell back onto my robe in the sand in a laying position. I was soaked in sweat, hurting and I was in the worst place at the worst time giving birth. As another pain hit I struggled to sit up.

"Stay lying."

The command shocked me and when I listened he gave another.

"Raise your knees and bear down while you try to sit up."

I did as he said and felt the head of our second pup crown. I felt his hands spread my legs further apart and when the contraction ended I fell back panting. I lay there gasping and wishing for something to cool my parched throat. The next pain washed over me and I repeated the same action Sesshomaru had instructed me to do and nearly rejoiced when I felt the head slide from body.

"Stop pushing."

I lay back and closed my eyes as I felt my second pup pulled from my body and not long after a new wail cut through the cave and echoed off its walls. It sounded huskier than the first and I sat up so I could see my pups, both now on the soft material of their fathers robe. My first born had a few very distinct facial markings with silver fluffs of silvery hair that was almost dry. He had a few crimson markings on his arms and legs as well. My second had a few markings as well as the silvery tufts of silver hair that hadn't even begun to dry and stuck to his head along with two small silvery ears that lay against the top of his head.

"What..."

"Another son," answered Sesshomaru as he knelt in-between legs awaiting the next pup's birth.

"Need...something to...drink," I rasped out.

He stood up and walked towards the back of the cave while I lay there grateful for a brief respite from pain and at the same time I worried. My worry didn't last very long as another pain shot through my body and unlike the ones before this one was the most painful by far and I lay there struggling to push this late pup out. Unlike my first two I didn't feel the pressure move and the pain was worse. When it ended I felt an unease fill me and I was impatient for Sesshomaru to return.

I felt Sesshomaru's hand on my shoulder and then I watched in slow motion as his face neared mine. I did nothing when our lips touched, his fingers playing at the corner of my mouth causing me to reluctantly open it for him. It was then that he sealed our mouths completely and a flow of still cool water passed from his mouth to mine. I greedily swallowed every drop until his mouth were empty and then I felt his mouth and lips leave mine and felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

I muttered a thank you and as he stood and headed towards the back of the cave the next pain hit causing me to scream out in pain, startling him. He turned around just in time to watch me curl into a ball. He was at my side with his hands trying to uncurl me. The pain ended but a small amount of it remained and I whimpered. I had some how found my way in his lap with him cradling me gently, his hands caressing my back and stomach.

"Inu Yasha!"

I knew that voice! It was Kagome and after her four other voices echoed my name and I knew who they were as well.

"Shall I go get them? I smell the Miko's sister among them," he said as he pet my slowly shrinking midsection.

I was scared and his presence was very comforting. I felt the fear build but I nodded and he stood slowly and unwrapped another layer of his kimono, laying it over my naked lower body.

I watched as he stood and walked towards the front of the cave and when I could no longer see him another pain ripped through my body and sent me into writhing screaming agony, causing me to once again curl in on myself. The seconds felt like hours and deep inside I knew something was wrong with my pup, it was struggling and I had no idea why.

I felt arms unfurl me and another set pull me into an all too familiar lap. I opened my eyes and peered up into golden eyes and saw a look of genuine concern and worry gazing down at me.

"The babes breech! Is this the first," asked Kaede.

"No...The third...," I managed between pants.

"Where be the first two," she asked looking around.

"Over here, Kaede," said Kagome's excited voice.

I glanced up and saw her holding my second born with the now fluffy bent ears and I noted the new cloth wrapped around his small body and the added new cloth diaper. A few inches away was Sango, my first born similarly wrapped in a new cloth and cloth diaper and securely tucked into her arms. As if seeing the questions in my eyes Kaede spoke.

"The little lass Rin said, 'Inu Yasha told the doctor to bring us and you have to come quick because Sesshomaru is fighting that meanie Naraku and Inu Yasha kept grabbing his stomach and making funny noises', so I assumed the worse and brought supplies.

I would have commented but the pain grew worse as I felt her hands enter me.

"Sorry Inu Yasha, I need to see if I can turn the pup and if I can't...well it's going to get a lot more uncomfortable."

Minutes of her moving her hands and the pup inside me and the pain hadn't lessened. It had increased and the stench of blood was once more present. When she removed her hands I let a sob of relief slip and forced me self to stay straight instead of curling in on myself like I wanted to.

"The pup can't and won't be turned so pull it out we must. When the next contraction descends I was you to bare down with as much strength as you can give. While you're bearing down I'll be pulling gently to help the pup out."

I was tired, stressed, and sore and zapped of almost all of my energy and I still had more pups to deliver. Sesshomaru owed me big for this!

The pain or contraction as Kaede called it, hit and I bored down with everything I had while Kaede's hands caused the painful pressure to slowly move down. After a few minutes I felt something sliding out.

"I've got the legs and bottom out, I need you to just bare with the pain while I try to pull her the rest of the way out."

I did as was told and soon felt the pressure lighten. I collapsed against Sesshomaru's chest and struggled to keep from passing out. I felt light headed and dizzy. I noticed the silence and I sat up and forced the dizziness back.

"I'm afraid we've lost her," said Kaede as she lifted the pale blood and goo covered pup.

She was gorgeous. She had silver ears and curling silver hair with the same markings as her father. I looked at her and felt some part of me die. My pup, my first female pup and she was gone before she had even taken her first breath. She had died before I could give her life.

I stared at her and reached out for her. Kaede handed her over with a saddened and sorrowful look. I held her small lifeless body in my arms and felt the warmth leave her. My vision of her blurred and when I noticed the tears that fell collecting on her cherubic cheeks I nearly lost it. I felt Sesshomaru stand and move out from behind me. I saw him come to stand in front of me his arms extended. I looked at his arms and wondered what he would do with her. Would he bury her or toss her out side the cave for scavengers to feast upon. I hesitantly handed her over and watched as he picked up a cloth blanket and wrap it around her small body and then walk a few feet away from us and laid her on the floor. He stood up straight and pulled out Tensaiga and I realized what he was doing and a hope filled me.

He slashed what looked to be air around her body and then he sheathed his sword and bent over to pick her up. Suddenly her arms slowly began to move and then a tiny and soft wail filled the cave. I let the tears flow freely and Sesshomaru gave one of his small smirk like smiles I was so used to seeing as he looked down at me. He knelt beside me and placed my now moving daughter into my arms. I felt tears fall and I felt weak in way that had nothing to do with how much blood I had lost. I held her close and tensed as I noticed no contractions had occurred during this time.

"No need to worry, Inu Yasha. The rest of your pups need to move down and that will take a while. Lie back and get a moments rest and perhaps even a nap. We'll be here to care for your pups. I held my daughter tightly, afraid to let her go but I was so tired. I felt Sesshomaru's arms wrap around me and gently take my daughter from my arms.

"Sleep. She'll be here when you wake, I'll see to that."

I nodded and felt myself slip into the comforting darkness of sleep.

To Be Continued...

Okay, I'm looking for puppy names! I'm thinking less than 8 but more than 5. I'll let the muse lead the way. I prefer Japanese names so review with a name you'd like and I'll choose as many as I can.

Kat


	9. Chapter 9: Back to what was never said

**Title: Take Me Away  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!   
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are translated lyrics from the song "Take Me away" by Avril Lavign**

Chapter 9: Back to what was never said

"No need to worry, Inu Yasha. The rest of your pups need to move down and that will take a while. Lie back and get a moments rest and perhaps even a nap. We'll be here to care for your pups. I held my daughter tightly, afraid to let her go but I was so tired. I felt Sesshomaru's arms wrap around me and gently take my daughter from my arms.

"Sleep, She'll be here when you wake, I'll see to that."

I nodded and felt myself slip into the comforting darkness of sleep.

I felt the aches and pains of my body return and with it an all too familiar cramping and pressure. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Kaede-bachan leaning over a small fire that brightened and warmed the cave, with an old pot that steamed. I watched as she took the pot from the fire and poured what looked to be water into an old cup. She reached into a worn pouch and pulled out a handful of various herbs and wrapped them in small gauze like material before she set them into the cup of steaming water. A smell of mixed herbs reached my nose and I felt myself wake even more. I struggled to sit up, making enough noise that she turned to look in my direction.

"I see ye' finally wake. How do ye' fare?"

"Sore and a bit tired still but it seems the rest of my pups are ready to make their way into the world."

"I should say so. It's been two hours and a bit more since your nap," she said as she stood and walked over to my side.

She knelt down and held the steaming cup of water mixed with the steeping herbs in front of me, "Drink. It'll ease the pains and aches and help a bit with the new pains and aches to come."

I took it from her hand and sipped gingerly. Surprisingly the drink wasn't horrible. She must have slipped some honey in to help better the taste or perhaps the herbs contained within it were pleasing to the taste buds.

"Be sure to drink it all. Every drop counts."

I did as I was told and then handed her the empty cup," Where's everybody?"

"Naraku showed up a few minutes ago. Seems he could smell the blood from your birthing. He was all too excited to smell new demons and decided that he would pay Sesshomaru back for daring to go against him by killing ye' and yer pups. Sesshomaru started battling him and soon other demons had joined in the battle. So it's just you and me and yer pups from here on out."

"My pups?"

"Are fine and healthy, even the young female. Their resting over yonder so no worrying about them. It's time we concentrate on the ones yet born."

As the cramping and all too familiar ache of a nearing contraction began to grow I nodded and lay back ready for it to hit. Hit it did. I felt my fourth pups head at the exit without even so mush as a push. Kaede knelt between my upraised and open legs, a look of surprise on her face.

"I'd say this one takes after you. Patience will not be their strong suit."

I smiled a bit and sat up, bearing down and pushing. I felt a head slip from my body and then the shoulders and then I lay back and allowed Kaede to pull my newest pup the rest of the way out. I heard gurgling cries and as soon as Kaede had cleaned the goo and gook from their mouth a loud wail echoed off the walls.

"He's got your loud mouth as well," said Kaede as she grabbed a blanket and began to wipe some of the good from his body. He had no markings that I could see and yet he had the silvery white hair and pale complexion of his father. He looked to be human.

"That makes three sons and one daughter so far Inu Yasha."

"And another making its way down," I panted as I bored down and pulled my knees against my chest, hugging them to me tightly.

I felt the body move down and the head crown but unlike their fourth brother they were going to be stubborn.

I rolled onto all fours and pushed myself into a kneeling position once again. I was more than pleased when the head moved a bit more. As loose as I had become I would only have to sneeze and my last pup should just pop right out. That should have amused me but in the end I was left wondering what that would mean for my body in the future. Would Sesshomaru still find pleasure in coupling with me or would he find another? A part of me felt a deep sorrow and loss at the thought and yet part of me wondered if there would be any 'us' after I had given him his heirs. Our heirs, these were our heirs.

Did I have any reason to believe he cared for me? Sure he had no problem sleeping with me to impregnate me but he hadn't touched me since. Why was I bothered by that? Was I bothered by that? Yes! Yes I was and am still! Was my pregnant body so undesirable or was it that all I was to him was a carrier. He treated me well but I carried our future. If something happened to me, something happened to our pups, our future. And yet...he had kissed me atop the forehead and held me in his arms. He had given me water using his own mouth and if he despised me then he would have done none of that. There must be some emotion and that emotion just might be love, even if it was just a small amount of love.

I felt another pain wash over, although not nearly as bad as the past ones. I pushed and felt the head begin to slide out. I felt hands move to catch and guide my pup out. I felt the head of my fifth pup slide out, followed by shoulders and surprisingly enough another gush of liquid.

"Another son Inu Yasha. That makes four sons and one daughter. Poor lass is going to have one heck of time dealing with all these brothers."

"She'll have a sister to help her out."

Kaede smiled at as she wiped my newest son off revealing markings just like his fathers but a darker shade of silvery blue hair more similar to mine.

"Well it seems as if the next one is ready to be born."

After the words had left her mouth a loud crashing sound resounded throughout the cave and smoke covered everything. Through the hazy smoke I could see a shadow by the opening of the cave and a horrible smell of death and decay filled my nostrils.

"Naraku!"

"Inu Yasha...I see that my nose is correct and what I have been told by the lesser demons who I have merged with is truth."

I growled at him and ignored the panic in my gut and the pain that began to grow with my next contraction.

"And what I find even more to my liking is the fact that your not done. Now the decision that remains to be made is whether to merge with you and your already born pups now or whether to wait until you're done delivering your last few and merge with you then. I do love to see you in pain and agony. And it would hurt you even more to watch as every single demon whelp you've spent your time carrying and delivering is killed right before your eyes."

I growled and fought the urge to push.

"Go ahead and delay it Inu Yasha. The sweat on your brow and shaking of your limbs is just as pleasurable to watch.

"Don't listen to him Inu Yasha! Push the babe out and be done with it," I turned to see dirt and dust covered Kaede hovering over my pups with a snarl in place of usual look of indifference.

I felt the next pain hit and the slow pain of my pups head crowning and pushing further down and out and bore down pushing the head the rest of the way out.

"So much blood. I might not have as much of a fight from you as I had hoped, Inu Yasha."

I gasped and held my hands under me to catch my pup as it slide from my body. I looked down at my hands and saw that more blood than mucus covered my pup and worry filled me. Kaede tossed me a cloth that I wrapped around my pup before turning my fifth son over and cleaning the mucus out of his tiny mouth and nose. He took a deep shudder breath and then started a steady breathing pattern.

"A quiet one. Must take after Sesshomaru."

I glared at Naraku.

Yes, it's quite a shame that your pups will be fatherless. His body is outside if you'd like to see it. You've cause me much pain and suffering so I thought I should return the feeling. Yes, he is quite bloodied up. Hopefully you'll be able to recognize that once handsome face of his now that it's all bloodied up."

"I'll kill you!"

"Oh, Inu Yasha...with what strength. I have found you weakened, drained and close to passing out and with you a grand meal of new demon bodies of good stock and blood to feast upon as well."

I knelt and felt something slide and bump the heel of my right foot. I allowed my hands to wander of its shape and felt a small glimmer of hope fill me. Kaede had slipped Tetsusaiga to me and that gave us a fighting chance.

I felt another pain building and knew my next pup would not wait long. I stood up shakily and held my son one handed. I looked down at his tiny fisted hands with small red markings on them and down at his forehead where a small crescent moon adorned it. I leaned down and placed a tiny kiss upon that moon and then the curling tufts of blue silvery hair before turning to hand him to Kaede-baba. She took him and held him in her arms and gave me a silent nod that could have meant many things. I took it to mean that my pups would be safe should something happen to me.

I bent again and made a loud moaning sound and grabbed my stomach with one hand while my other hand grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga. I stood and raised Tetsusaiga in front of me and felt it change and grow. I quickly swung it yelling "Wind scar" and watched the surprise on Naraku's face as he ducked out of its path and was hit in the back by an arrow. An arrow that glowed and sparked like fire on his skin. I grinned and raised my sword again doing the wind scar, Naraku's screams echoing through the cave. Just as suddenly wind picked up in the cave and Naraku flew backwards along with any debris. I watched as his sparking body flew into the vortex inside Miroku's hand and suddenly the wind stopped. Miroku's palm still open, revealed a perfectly shaped palm.

Miroku fell to his knees starring into his palm and I fell to my knees, my hand wrapped around my midsection. I crawled towards my bloodied and messy clothes and fell back panting. In no time I had Kaede by my side. I fought to push my remaining pup out and felt any and all remaining strength fade as I did.

"Come Inu Yasha! You can do it!"

"A few pushes and its out," called Kagome.

I pushed and bore down with everything I had and felt the head slide from my body as a fuzziness filled my head with an echoing bell tone.

"Stay with us Inu Yasha! Sesshomaru's still alive and he won't be happy if you die like this!"

I felt nothing. I was numb and the fuzziness got thicker and thicker and the sound of static like bells got louder. I felt myself engulfed by both and then there was quiet.

To Be Continued...

I LOVE the names! WoW! You all are uber creative! No Sakura, I promise. It's a pretty name but it is worn out. I like Nadeshiko myself or Achika. Nadeshiko is carnation.

More to come, stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10: Back and forth inside my hea

**Title: Take Me Away  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!   
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are translated lyrics from the song "Take Me away" by Avril Lavign**

Chapter 10: Back and forth inside my head

"Stay with us Inu Yasha! Sesshomaru's still alive and he won't be happy if you die like this!"

I felt nothing. I was numb and the fuzziness got thicker and thicker and the sound of static like bells got louder. I felt myself engulfed by both and then there was quiet.

Warmth, it radiated from something or someone very close to me.

I took a deep breath and smelled a familiar scent. It smelled like rainy days, fur and a something deep and musky and just a tad bit minty or lemony. This smell belonged to one person and one person only, Sesshomaru. I felt his strong arms wrap around my body as if he had sensed my waking and I felt myself lifted and turned gently in the opposite direction I had been facing. I was now facing a very naked and well muscled chest. I followed that pale expanse of chest up past the collar bone and up that long graceful neck until I reached that defiant chin and thin red lines along his cheeks and up past his pointed ears and finally stopped by those entrancing golden eyes.

I could get lost in those eyes and yet I couldn't look away. He brought his lips to my forehead and left a kiss. He then kissed my nose, cheeks and finally my lips. It was as if he were a dying of thirst and my lips were a cold fresh stream from which he quenched his thirst. He pulled his lips from mine and we both lay there panting and red from desire. I could have stared at him forever but my heart clenched and even though I ached to find the answers of what we were to each other I numbed that aching pain and decided to put those thoughts aside for now.

"The pups..."

"Are being taken care of by your friends."

"But I want to see them."

He smirked and pulled me closer," You smell of blood and death. I can still smell deaths hands on you."

I felt him bury his nose and face in my hair and then nuzzle my neck, sending chills and tingles up and down my body.

"Should I bathe before I go see the pups?"

I heard him chuckle and his breath warmed and tingled my neck and the area behind my ears.

"Well I don't think they'll mind but it might help erase the scent of death from your skin and it might put me at ease. Would you bathe for me?"

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I closed my eyes and nodded, "Does the smell of death on me upset you or do you just dislike the smell itself?"

His arms tightened around me almost painfully, "You. The smell bothers me on you. You had used up too much energy and you were bleeding and when you passed out I had just entered the cave and all I saw was you, blood and Kaede holding our last pup."

I was astounded. Had he just confessed? I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into that toned chest as I felt a warmth gathering in my eyes. I didn't want to cry. I don't cry! Damn hormones! Damn him! Leaving me open like this with everything showing clearly on my face and making me cry!

"Are you crying?"

"Shut up!"

I felt him sit up and pull me into his arms and then I felt him lift me up as he stood. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder blade, my face hot from embarrassment.

We stopped and I heard a sliding door being pulled or pushed open and then we started moving again. We stopped once more and I felt myself being lowered on the ledge of something and as I felt my feet touching a cold wooden floor. I looked up and saw that I was now sitting on a bathing stool in the middle of a large bathroom. I had no time to think because his hands were on me, removing the one and only layer of robe that had been wrapped around me and tossing it somewhere behind us. His hands moved along my body causing me to shiver and his heated lips pressed against my neck, shoulder and then back. I felt a bucket of warm water pour over my body and then I watched as his right hand, holding a soft cloth began to scrub my body. The cloth left behind a trail of lavender and lemon scented bubbles and suds.

I immensely enjoyed how thoroughly and deeply washed my hair and scalp. Lathering it up with those long talented fingers and just rough enough to clean and soft enough to please.

I relaxed against him and allowed him free access to my body. I stiffened only once in pain and twice in embarrassment because he was very thorough in his washing. When he reached my chest I yelped in pain. I looked down and his face peered over my right shoulder to examine what had caused me pain. We both saw my chest had grown large and swollen and surprisingly enough my nipples were beginning to ooze a white material.

Milk! I could produce milk! I wasn't sure whether I should be embarrassed or awed. I had no idea how two nipples were going to feed seven pups but if it was help to ease the pain and pressure in my chest then I would be more than willing to give it a try.

"You ache to feed our pups," Sesshomaru stated more than asked and I blushed and decided it was best not to answer.

"They'll have to wait a few more minutes, as will you."

With that said he lifted another bucket of warm water and poured it over my body, rinsing off the suds and any blood and dirt that had remained.

He lifted me once again in a bridal style and carried me over to the wooden tub that steamed and smelled of the freshest bath salts and stepped in with me still in his arms. He sat down and moved me so that I was lying across his lap and my head against his chest. I lay there and let his presence and strength calm and heal me as well as allowing the water to ease the soreness and aches my body had accumulated. I was almost asleep in his arms when a soft knock on the door interrupted our serene break.

"What is it Jaken?"

"Sesshomaru-sama the pups are restless and crying. They refuse to calm."

I sighed and grinned, "They are like their father and have little or no patience."

I stood up and almost slid back into the water thanks to a mis-step but he was at my side and helping me out of the tub with no time wasted. I grabbed one of two large towels sitting by the bath and wrapped it around myself. I felt another wrapped around my hair and then twisted tight to be stacked atop my head.

"Ow! What in the..."

I turned to look at Sesshomaru and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. There in front of me with that all too familiar serious look on his face was my brother, my lover and the father of my pups with his long hair wrapped up in a towel just like he had wrapped my own. I shook my head and walked past him, a few snickers escaping as I did.

I entered the small area that was for dressing and found robes waiting in two piles. I looked at both and had to wait until he grabbed items from the one closest to me and began to unfold them. I was surprised to feel his fingers removing the towel from around my waist and his fingers quickly tossing it aside and wrapping a clean ivory colored under robe around my body and tying it quickly.

"You don't have to dress, I'm perfectly capable."

He raised an eye in question but smirked and continued to lift the next layer of robe which was a shade of pale blue.

"Can you tie this one and the last a tad loose? I'll need to be able to lower the top so that I can nurse the pups."

He nodded and did as asked and lifted the last layer which was a gorgeous outer robe that was a shade of white with deep golden patterns of stars and moons. Instead of tying it like he had the others, he slid my arms through the sleeves and left it untied and loose around me.

I watched as he dressed quickly and feeling useless and far too much in his debt I grabbed the ties and tied them for him as well as helped him with his outer layers. Once done with his last layer he walked to the door and slid it open revealing a very nervous and pacing the hallway.

"Lead the way Jaken."

We followed him down the hall and after 3 hallways and three left turns we found ourselves close to my quarters and Sesshomaru's but across from our rooms with the doors wide open and the sounds of angry and frustrated crying newborns. I shook my head and walked in with a straight face. There were six baskets lined with blankets and quilts and in each lay a pup except for the last one. In the last one lay two pups.

"Their in order from first to last. I suggest you give them names so we can stop calling them ichi, ni, san, shi and so on and so forth," said Kagome smiling.

"Seven...you went out and outdid yourself Inu Yasha. Or should I give credit to Sesshomaru," asked Miroku as he leered at both of us.

"Perhaps you can teach me a thing or two...ow!"

Sango stalked away looking peeved.

I walked over to the first basket containing my first pup and my first son and leaned over, carefully lifting him from his basket and holding him close taking a deep breath and allowing his personal scent to fill my nose. His scent that was so similar to his fathers.

"I think we should name this one Kosuke."

"With what kanji," asked sango.

"The kanji for rising and sun."

"Well your rising son is getting rather angry and I believe he's hungry," said Kagome.

I blushed and cleared my throat, "Um...if you don't mind I would like to 'feed' them in private."

"Let's go gang. Let us know as soon as you're done. We want to hear the rest of their names," said Kagome as she pushed the others out and allowed Jaken to close the screen doors.

I exhaled and sat down on a set of cushions and opened my robes enough to reveal my chest. I closed my eyes and pretended what I was about to do wasn't the weirdest thing I had ever done in my life besides being pregnant and giving birth to seven pups. I felt that warm face nuzzle against my chest and then a jolt of surprise ran through me when he latched on finding what he had been in search of. I felt someone standing beside me and when I looked up I saw Sesshomaru watching approvingly. I sat there and felt the strong suckling of my first pup for a good five minutes before he tired and let go, unfortunately for me my chest continued to dribble milk over my clean robes. I sighed and tried not to let it bother me as I gently held Kosuke up to his father.

"Take him and place him over your shoulder to..."

He took Kosuke and did what I was about to ask him without me even had finished saying it. He placed Kosuke against his shoulder and gently patted and rubbed his back until a soft burp was heard and continued to do so to make sure no other gas remained. I was must have looked as surprised as I felt because Sesshomaru gave me a look.

"I often watched my mother's sister care for her pups."

I nodded and stood up walking over to the next basket where my second son lay, his husky voice still filling the room in wails and his arms and legs kicking unlike the others who had begun to tire and now either slept or lay quietly in their baskets. I lifted him and rubbed against his silvery hair, stopping to rub and scratch his ears gently.

I put him against my chest as I walked around the room gazing into the baskets and like his brother he went for the left side of my chest but unlike my first he was a tad bit overzealous and suckled almost painfully. Zealous...yes that described this one.

"Kanage, zealous one," I said grinning down at the tufts of silvery ears atop his head.

Sesshomaru made a soft sound of agreement and went to lay a now sleeping Kosuke in his basket. I walked over and looked down at the third basket that contained my third pup. My beautiful daughter with her fluffy silver ears amidst waves of curling silver hair. She stared up at me through silvery blue eyes. She was as pale as the moon and twice as lovely in my eyes. The very fact she was alive was a miracle and a blessing.

"What should we name her," I asked removing, Kanage from my chest and wiping his milk covered face with my sleeve. I turned around and handed him over to his father and then bent over and lifted her from her basket.

He looked at her intently as I placed her against my right nipple and she slowly nuzzled and began to nurse. She was by far the gentlest.

"Hoshi, or perhaps Mika," I thought aloud.

"Mizuki," he said with a hint of pride.

"So instead of star or new moon she will be our 'beautiful moon'. Mizuki it is."

I heard a new set of wails begin and I began to realize what I had gotten myself into way too late.

"Lay down on the pillows and I'll bring you the next pup so that you can feed two at a time," Sesshomaru said as he lay Kanage in his basket.

I did as I was told and watched as he walked over to the fourth basket and picked up our fourth pup and our third son and walk over to me, kneeling so that he could help place him into my free arm. He was the oddest looking of my pups but not in a bad way. He had the soft silver hair and pale golden eyes that looked like moons in that cherubic pale face. Besides his coloring the only thing that gave away his demon heritage were the slightly pointed tips of his small slender ears.

"He has a very interesting look to him," said Sesshomaru.

I nodded and smiled down at our calm and quiet son who nursed just as gently as his sister.

"Yasuo," said Sesshomaru.

"What's the meaning," I asked.

"Peaceful one. I am betting that he is the quietest out of all of our rambunctious pups."

I nodded in agreement and nodded down at Yasuo," He's finished. Can you take him and burp him. I'll take care of Mizuki."

With one arm freed I gently burped Mizuki and smiled down at her. She looked at my quizzically and I held her up to her father who once again had free hands since he had laid Yasuo back into his basket. He held her for a minute or two more than the others and then placed her into her basket. He walked over and lifted our fifth pup from his basket and brought him over.

"This one looks a lot like you," I said as I took him into my arms and guided him to my sore chest.

"But he has your hair coloring," answered Sesshomaru.

"Should we name him Yashamaru," I asked grinning.

"It has potential but no. Seiji seems a better suited name."

"Seiji, as in lawful?"

Sesshomaru nodded and I shrugged, "Why not, sounds fitting to me. Let's just hope he doesn't have your old sense of justice."

Sesshomaru grinned at that and went to get the next pup. He walked over to the sixth and final basket and leaned over lifting my sixth pup and walked over.

"Naraku said that he was quiet so he must take after you."

Sesshomaru laughed as he handed me our fifth son, "Well he has a point. You are anything but quiet."

"I'm quiet sometimes!"

"When," he asked as he knelt down watching me feed our pups.

"When I'm sleeping and there are other times...," I replied blushing.

"Oh, I would say not. You talk in your sleep and sometimes you even growl. And as for the other times, you are quite noisy during mating."

I blushed and ignored him," Then what should we name him?"

"Ginkatsu, a silver victory. A victory over you when making him and your victory over my heart when you carried him."

If I could have blushed a deeper shade of red I would have but instead I settled for just hiding my face in my hair and remaining quiet.

"Ah, so you can be quiet. I shall remember that words of endearment unarm you vocally," he teased.

I snorted and nuzzled Seiji, "He's done."

Sesshomaru grinned as he leaned over and took Seiji from my arms, planting a kiss on my lips as he did so. I lifted Ginkatsu and patted him on the back glad for the distraction. He burped and when Sesshomaru returned he passed me our seventh and last pup and I handed him Ginkatsu.

My last pup. The one I had passed out giving birth to and there for the only one I had yet to see or learn the sex of. I looked down at it now and saw soft silvery hair and pointed ears. Her eyes were a cloudy shade of blue and they didn't seem to focus. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into Sesshomaru's serious eyes.

"She is reacts to sounds but can't follow the motion of our hands or objects. The priestess' sister is unsure of the cause but says that little can be done. She will be able to live as normal a life as is possible when one has a disability."

I nodded and held her in a tight hug before moving her to my chest to nurse.

"Rin says she has eyes that, 'look like ice on the ocean' so we've been calling her Fuyumi."

"Frozen sea. It's a very nice name. Fuyumi."

She nursed longer than the others had and I let her. I lay back and pondered my pups. Each different and each with a life and destiny ahead of them. I hoped I could provide them with the right path in which to reach whatever goals or dreams they set for themselves.

To Be continued...

Okay...I wanted to get this off my chest.

Some people were irritated that I hadn't taken the clichéd route and made it 3 boys and 3 girls or made the number more even. First of all that rarely happens in nature. If any of you out there have the perfect ratio of boy/girl in your family then you are one in a small number that was lucky. Personally in my family we have a grand total of 3 children. 2 girls 1 boy. My Aunt has ALL boys and my Uncle all girls. Life is not predictable and like I had called it earlier to make it so would be "Clichéd". Even sets of quints, septuplets and other multiple births have an odd ration of boy/girl.

Another thing, boys are not stupid::sighs: I feel like I'm talking to the first graders I used to teach... Okay If boys were so horrible then you wouldn't be reading this fic because it features :drum roll: BOYS! Okay secondly many great series feature interesting male chars :cough:HARRY POTTER:cough: Ender's Game, Trigun, Saiyuki, Full Metal Alchemist ect...

Variety is the spice of life but life is unpredictable.

Kat


	11. Chapter 11: I can't handle this confusio

**Title: Take Me Away  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, mentions of Inu Yasha/Kagome and Inu Yasha/ Kikyo  
Category: Drama, romance, slash, Mpreg,  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg, Incest, SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Inu Yasha or its chars. They are property of Rumiko Takashi and major companies. **

**Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!**

**The chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Take Me away" by Avril Lavign**

**Chapter 11: I can't handle this confusion**

Three months of bed rest and as little movement and activity as possible have left me eager to be up and about. Parenthood wasn't horrible but it certainly took a lot of patience and that had never been one of my strong points. I found that I couldn't completely lose my temper when it came to my pups and it helped that I had Kagome and the gang at my side more often than not and when they couldn't stay they visited quite often.

I also found Sesshomaru to be quite the dutiful father. I found his doting strange at first but never voiced my inner thoughts for fear he would discontinue his attentions and duties. I suppose I could I find fault in my thinking. I mean he did go through a lot to make sure these pups were conceived and took care to make sure I carried them to term and even helped deliver them. What confused me was the fact that he cared for me even three months after their birth.

I watched as the one who filled my thoughts entered the room, followed by Rin.

"How are they this morning," he asked as came towards the blanket on the floor where they laid spread out in various forms spots doing various things.

"They are fine, it's not like they can get up and walk away just yet you know. I'm just glad their eyes have fully opened and they are finally making sounds other than that infernal crying," I replied rolling my eyes.

He smiled down at me and his pups, "You say that now but just wait until they are up and wandering and driving you crazy."

"You mean driving us crazy, right," I asked as I cracked my knuckles.

If he thought I was letting him off parental duty once they were walking then he had another thing coming. He wanted pups and he got more than what he had wished for.

He gave a small crack of a smile as he looked down at his pups, "I look forward to their independence so that we can work on more."

I whipped my head up to stare at him, "Have you lost your pure breed mind?"

"Why do you ask? I told you that we were the last two of our kind did I not? We can't let Inu Youkai die out and therefore we must breed and repopulate and seven isn't really a promising number, lucky yes but not promising."

I felt Kagome's words resurface. She had visited two days ago and was doing her "homework" while she visited and it was on something called "endangered" and "extinct" species. She told anyone who would listen of the dangers of extinction and Sesshomaru had been in the room at the time, though it had been hard to tell whether or not he had been listening or not. From this new comment I was betting he had.

"Tell me you are kidding…or that you are willing to carry the next litter yourself?"

"Oh, no little brother, you are a great mother to our inu pups so why confuse things," he responded kneeling on the edge of the blanket starring down at his eldest son Kosuke who was peeling himself up while on his belly, as if trying to impress his father.

I shook my head, "Well then you will have to wait a few years. I refuse to become some insane breeding project of yours like those in Kagome's report."

"This Sesshomaru can agree to that," he said patting Kosuke's head lovingly.

"So as soon as the pups are weaned I would like to take this god forsaken trinket off," I asked tugging at the Hikari No Ai.

"When the time comes I shall put it away in a safe place," he responded moving down to the next pup; his second son Kanage. He watched him and patted him softly as he did his first son.

I watched him pat and touch his pups in order from oldest to youngest stopping at his final pup; his daughter, Fuyumi.

"She is very beautiful. We will have to make certain she only has the best in life," he said and as he spoke she lifted her head; although a bit wobbly and looked in his direction.

"Yes, but don't treat her any different from the others. She is to be treated as if she were like any of the others. Her hearing is perfect if not better because of her loss of sight," I said in a slightly reprimanding voice.

He looked up at me surprised, "Blind does not mean deaf and dumb. I was worried and upset for her future but Kagome told me that the blind in her world lead a normal life just like those with sight, she said it was a bit more modified but still no less dignified."

He nodded and nearly jumped when her hand touched his, her body turned in his direction in her almost crawling position.

"As I said, treat her no differently. I believe she will surpass her siblings in lots of things," I couldn't keep the happiness and pride from my voice as I said it.

He nodded and smiled down at her, "I believe you are right."

That was all he said and as the months flew by they all grew and with them our hopes and expectations.

Months became a year and a year became five, a lot happened in those five years.

I watched our pups get on hands and knees and rock until they were soon crawling around in their nursery and even though they weren't on their feet yet; Sesshomaru had been right when he said they would keep us busy. Bruises and boo boo's abounded but we somehow kept our sanity even when they began walking and with the walking they also lost their baby sounds and now formed words.

I had been right when I had said that Fuyumi would surpass her siblings in many ways. She wasn't the first to crawl nor was she the first to walk but she was the first to talk, expressing herself and her wants easily; her siblings soon following. When she walked it was nerve wracking and Sesshomaru was the ever doting father, ready to spoil her by carrying her from room to room and it didn't take long for me to put a stop to that.

I had him lead her siblings instead and I spent extra time with her, teaching her to feel for her surroundings and listening for the sounds of living beings that might be close to her. For one so very young she took it in stride, crying her distress and calling me "bad" and begging and crying for her "Otoosan".

It made me feel horrible and even made me question my tactics but I refused to let her be coddled. I would not let her grow up thinking she was less of a being or less valuable because of her "handicap".

Sesshomaru had taken a week of it before he finally approached me, saying that I was being cruel. It was then that I threw my childhood back at him.

He couldn't say much. Being a hanyou wasn't blind but I might as well have been. I could have ignored that sad, angry and even disgusted looks if I had been ignorant to them. He made to made to argue the case again and dropped it when I asked why I hadn't seen his hand to assist me when I was a young child and he let me and Fuyumi be.

I had made my case but I still felt awful. Both he and Fuyumi thought me some evil being but as we continued so did her progress and as she navigated the halls almost on her own, with me trailing behind her watching her progress.

By the pups second birthday we had done well in their training. They walked and played and wrestled and expressed themselves well. Fuyumi wasn't excluded from the play but her siblings sensed her disability leaving her feeling excluded.

By their third birthday it seemed less of an issue, with her progress came training. I hadn't intended to teach her the basics and leave her so I continued on. I trained the others as well but it's harder to learn when you can't see moves demonstrated so walking through movements with her helped and even letting her feel my body in a pose helped.

By their fourth year they were well and truly weaned which I had looked forward to for quite a while. The most disappointed was my dear Kanage. I spoiled Fuyumi with extra attention when it came to the basics and Kanage by letting him nurse til I thought it time to stop.

Sesshomaru removed the Hikari No Ai, and with it the fear of becoming pregnant. Not that either of us had had much time for the sport that allows such a thing to occur, something told me that we soon would. I wasn't sure whether or not I should be excited about it or not. My body seemed just as unsure.

As they turned five I watched them play and interact with each other, their father and my friends and saw their individual personalities shine through.

Kosuke was often quiet and reserved and reminded me a lot of his father. He barely let a smile slip by but when he did it was a beautiful sight. He didn't brood or seem sad or depressed, he was a quiet observer which made him great at surprise attacks which he took advantage of when playing hide and seek or tag with his siblings.

He was also my neatest child, preferring to have me or Rin braid his hair but leave his bangs at the sides of his face.

Kanage was my glutton, a little piglet with an insatiable appetite for both life and food. He would grab food and eat it quickly, sometimes running to do whatever else he wanted to accomplish with food still stuffed in his mouth. I could say he took after me with a smile and no one would disagree.

He was loud and outspoken but he was also helpful and the first to say when something was bad, but not the first to tattle.

He barely stood still to eat so I rarely got to run a brush through his long locks let alone bath and wash him so his long his was in a constant state of tangles and dirt.

Mizuki was brash and outspoken but had an authority to her, much like her father. She was often the first to tattle and the last to admit her part in any mischief they managed. She always kept herself very clean and acted very much the prim and proper lady. Her wavy hair was left down which I could barely complain about since she was overly careful of dirt and disliked wrestling or playing anywhere near mud or dirt.

Yasuo was friendly and outgoing and seemed very at ease going with the flow which unfortunately meant following around his elder sister Mizuki. He was always smiling and positive and quite the little helper. Whenever an insect or amphibian happened to frighten his siblings he would kindly pick it up and find it a safe place to live out of harms way.

His pale colored hair was much like his fathers but like mine in texture and he preferred having it put up in a pony tail.

Seiji was much like his brother Yasuo but took more after his father in looks which I found interesting since he smiled much more. I imagine Sesshomaru in his younger years when I see Seiji but often an unnerved at the idea of my brother grinning like he does. It matches my sons personality, a perfect mix of the two of us; Sessh's looks and my personality.

Ginkatsu is very much an odd one when it comes to looks. Sesshomaru says he reminds him of his mother's family. He has slate gray hair and matching eyes. His hair is curly like our fathers but his face is more effeminate. He and Mizuki seem to duel for attention but Ginkatsu often gives up leaving Mizuki her small victories choosing instead to retreat to his personal space where I often find him playing by himself or sitting with Fuyumi. He often keeps his hair up after seeing a picture of his "grandfather" and I dare say he has a bit of hero worship when it comes to his grandfather and stories of him.

Fuyumi, I seem to dwell on her much more than the others but I can gladly say that she is becoming quite independent, no thanks to her father. She is like him in facial looks but has my hair and color. She often keeps it down and Kagome has commented that if she had dog ears and my eye color she would be my female body double.

Her eyes are like Gin's with their slate blue hue, even more brightly unnerving with their bright and widened iris'. She leaves her hair down and I can not convince her otherwise. She insists being like her "Otoosan". I have tried talking to her father in the hopes he would braid his hair so that I could braid hers. As of yet I am still unsuccessful.

I can only hope that they continue to grow and that I can keep my sanity in the next five years.

To Be Continued….

Sorry it's been a while. Trying to get back into the swing. Almost didn't make this update. Arthritis is bad, and has ravaged my hand and finger joints something horrible.

Well til next time.

Kat


End file.
